The Cactus
by YprocKcid
Summary: Both Carmen and Alan are upset over the fact that they can't be together without resulting in death, so Carmen is going to try to take matters in her own hands. One-shot.


**Hello everyone, instead of continuing on with my other fanfic, The Cross-Dresser, I have written this one-shot instead. I might delete The Cross-Dresser and submit it to the new Gumball category, edit it a bit as well because I don't think it's that great; the writing style and its brevity.**

**The Cactus**

Carmen saw Alan in the hallway again. She decided that this time, she will try to ignore him as she walks by.She'll walk swiftly, so he won't notice her._ Don't stop, even tough doing that is going to break his heart, I'm sure it's a better fate than me killing him. He'll get over it._

_ He's too busy with his friends anyways, he won't know I was even here._

"Carmen!"

_Keep walking, keep walking._

"Hey, Carmen, wait up!"

_Ignore him._

"We can just talk, can't we?"

Carmen couldn't ignore him, who can with his voice? It's one that can grab your attention. She turns to face Alan. She can see the fear in his eyes, he knows how these interactions between them always turn out.

"Hey Alan."

"Come on you guys, let's leave the couple alone." said Tobias. He left along with Juke, William, and Banana Joe.

"I guess we're all alone, now, huh Carmen?"

_Yeah, no witnesses. _

"Yeah."

"I missed you Carmen, I don't see you anymore these days."

"I know that."

"We can still hang out, without having to touch each other."

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"You know why not. I have no self-control. When I'm with you, I get so happy and excited that all I want to do is hold you tight in my arms." Carmen looks at her hands and then she holds herself; A solo hug. "And you know what happens then."

Carmen starts to cry and she turns away from Alan, she doesn't want him to see her this way.

Alan wishes he can do something to help her right now, but there's nothing he can do without hurting himself in the process. He hates being this way, so weak and defenseless.

"I guess... maybe you're right. Maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore."

Alan drifts away from Carmen, letting the cactus girl be by herself.

Cacti have evolved to have special abilities to survive a harsh environment. Most learn to store water inside them, like a sponge or a camel.

Carmen was able to get the lunchroom right after her little moment in the hallway. The tears have been absorbed back into her body and now it didn't look like

anything is going wrong with her life, like everything's perfect for her.

After getting her lunch from the line, Carmen went to sit with her friends, Teri, Molly, and Penny.

She sees Alan from across her table, hanging out with his friends.

_I'm going to miss him._

Just then, Gumball came bashing into the doors.

"Everybody, run!" He yelled. "Your lunch isn't safe! FOOD!"

"What is wrong with your boyfriend, Penny?" Said Carmen after exiting the cafeteria when Gumball began on his rampage.

"I don't know," answered Penny. "ever since he's been hanging around with Carrie, he's been acting a little weird."

"Gumball's always weird. Why do you even hang out with him?"

"I just like him, and he feels the same way. That's all that matters to me."

"I'm not so sure about that, I'm not sure if you knew this, but after you left him at the altar, he decided to marry me."

"What?"

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"No, it's ok, he wasn't himself that day. He didn't mean anything by it."

It was at that moment Carmen realized what an unhealthy relationship Penny was in. Carmen isn't exactly an expert when it came to relationships, but she knew that a couple that truly loves each other would change for that person; better themselves. It's difficult to do something like that, but that's the whole point; to love someone so much that you would completely change yourself for them.

It was at that moment Carmen had an brilliant idea.

During Lunch Time, Bobert would sometimes help out in Miss Simian's classroom. He would clean up the mess his classmates might have made that certain morning. As he was putting back a stack of books onto the shelf, Carmen enters the door.

"Bobert, I need your help looking for something."

"What is it?"

"I need a pair of scissors."

"I put all of the scissors under 'S' for 'sharp'."

Carmen didn't like that word,'sharp'. It reminds her of herself.

"Where would that be?" Carmen asks.

"On the shelves, also under 'S'."

Carmen looked at the shelf, apparently Bobert has been stuffing everything into the shelves; books, trash, a mop, their classmates' backpacks, and even Idaho was there, glued to a binder.

"Help me..." He said.

"Hey Bobert, are you feeling OK?"

"Why do you ask, Sarmen?"

"...Never mind."  
>She found a pair of scissors and quickly left the room to go on with her idea.<p>

After school, Alan was about ready to leave school until he felt someone tug at his string. He looked down and saw Carmen. She was bald.

"Carmen?"

"Hi Alan. Do you like my new haircut? I got it for you."

Carmen pulled on Alan's string, bringing him down to her level.

Their lips touched and sparks flew between them. They savored the moment, their first kiss. When they stopped kissing each other, they smiled and blushed.

"That was amazing."

Carmen brings in Alan for a hug, one that was tight and firm but not by so much that it hurt him.

_This is what love is all about, doing whatever it takes to be with the one you love. Even if it means cutting off all your needles and become bald._

Banana Joe and some of the guys came by and saw the new Carmen.

"Look everyone, Carmen's a baldie!"

Neither Carmen or Alan paid attention to the fruit or their friends' laughter. All that matters is that they know their love for one another will be strong, whatever might come their way.

The End.


End file.
